Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect
g Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect, is a roleplay made my me, Lau the G. 10,000 years after GT, the government has controlled the world. It is scarred, an america-chastisement.jpg|Ruined Capitol|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect washington_dc___pentagon_by_etwoo-d2yzdum.jpg|Destroyed Pentagon|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect fallout301a.jpg|Burned Jefferson Monument|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect Fallout_3_1995418i.jpg|Totalled Washington Monument|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect thumbbig-86155.jpg|The Soldiers taking on Terror|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect Future Wars.jpg|Charlie shooting an alien|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect 21216.jpg|Cyborg ZXios|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect 2 scifi_wallpaper13.jpg|Flooded City|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect 20110425144021!HReach_-_Sangheili_Zealot.png|Tubia aka Dasson aka Das Bomb Alien Ship.jpg|An alien ship. Annihilator Helicopter.jpg|Helicopter. Alien.jpg|An alien. d the Z-Fighters have long since died. You live in a futuristic world where it is chaos. Space aliens are attacking the world and the government is turning young men into soldiers. Half of the male population is killed in the war between humans and aliens. Eventually, the people decide to fight back against the government. They have to deal with the people while the soldiers still have to deal with the aliens. You can choose play the following roles. Roles Soldier: Help fight the fugitives in the war Fugitive: Run from the goverment and the soldiers, while being chased by 3 aliens. Government: Control the world and be a danger to the population. You grab men from the streets and make them soldiers. Alien: Be an alien and try to destroy mankind. You fight all the soldiers. Characters Charlie A.K.A. "Lone Wolf" (Lau the G) - Is called Lone Wolf because he has no family. 7 great-grandson of Goku. 1/64th Saiyan. Laser Sword expert. Status: '''Fugitive Ken (Lau the G)- Right-hand man of the president. '''Status: '''Government. Jarako Roshi (Octopus Garden)- Leader of the government and father of Roshi. '''Status: '''President. Damon (SS11 and Zeon1)- The son of Turles and wants Ken dead. '''Status: '''Assassin, Part Saiyan Aranku (JJRawesome)- 5X Great Grandson of Vegeta. 1/64 Saiyan. '''Status: Leader of the People Berri (JJRawesome)- Grandnephew of Aranku. 1/256 Saiyan. Status: One of the people, M.I.A. Ichido (JJRawesome)- A secretive man who kills with quiet power. Kai. Status: 'Assassin., M.I.A. Earth Name: Dasson A.K.A "Das Bomb" Feashing Name: Tubia (Paradise Paradox)- Smart Fighter and an Explosive Expert. Feashing '''Status: '''Fugitive Kidnoss (Paradise Paradox) - Leader, Powerfull fighter. Feashing '''Status: '''Alien, K.I.A. K (Cocoabean) - A sadistic male who murders without hesitation and is very powerful. Unknown Race '''Status: '''Alien. KIA Laurie (Cocoabean) - Descendant of Vegeta via Bulla and is important to government; she is a mysterious but responsible female. 1/128 Saiyan '''Status: '''Government. ZXios: A genetically designed warrior made from icejin, saiyan, and kai blood. '''Status: '''Alien, M.I.A. Echo (Theecho12457)- No one knows this man's name, he is a soldier with no country, a man with no honor, but he's on every battlefield. He is every death. He is, the Echo of warrior's past. '''Status: '''Soldier., M.I.A Jestude A.K.A "Shadow Storm" (Kameron esters-)-Mysterious,Good All-Out Shooter.'Status: Soldier, K.I.A., Seishi A.K.A "Ghost" (Lau the G)- Friend of Charlie, master of stealth. Status: '''Soldier, K.I.A. Switch (Cocoabean) - Long lost sister of Charlie, dresses and acts like male, rarely follows protocol and has a code of honor. '''Status: 'Fugitive' C.O.M.T - A master that meditates every time. Status: Neutral Osoborn A.K.A. "Oz" (Lau the G)- Smart, will help the soldiers in big way. Blue=MIA Red=KIA. (This is because of the useless characters and nobody bothered to edit when online. Or this means your are mising, according to the story.) Codus- unknown not for you lool. Do NOT use other people's characters! Just use your own! Current Scene Characters *Charlie *Dasson *Osbourne *Jestude *Damon Anyone can join this scene but not randomly. Saga 1: War Chapter 1: Going to War The scene starts with a line of men. Ken is seen talking to them. Ken: ATTENTION! (All the soldiers stay quiet) Ken: The name's Ken. I am the president's right hand man. So I wouldn't joke around if I were you guys. Charlie: *Thoughts: Man, I don't even want to be here. But if I try to run, I'll be hunted down, and I will be killed.* Ken: You guys will be going to war. Try not to die, because we barely have enough men as it is. The population has been up our butts because of the men dying. we're battling aliens here, so don't joke around. You will be given Laser pistols, energy swords, grenades, and laser rifles. Ichido over there is the sniper. He's gonna lay low and snip all the aliens. Do I make myself clear?! Everybody: Sir, yes sir! Somewhere else a group of scientists are slowly opening a pod, Laurie is watching a little bit back. Scientist 1: We need to wake him slowly. He's been in there for a few years. Scientist 2: Gotcha. Preparing defrosting liquid. Directly or syphoned? Scientist 3: Directly. Don't want to take risks. Scientist 1: You okay with this, Miss Laurie? Laurie has neck length, curly, azule hair with a black streak and black eyes. She smirks and then opens her mouth to speak. Laurie: Risk taking was something my ancestors did. Of course I condone this. (Ken walks in the lab) Ken: We're so desperate to kill these aliens that we're releasing this "thing"??? Scientist 2: Ken, this is possibly one of the greatest scientific finds of this century. And he's a boy. Scientist 1: Do it. Scientist 3: *Slips the defrosting needle into a barely visible boy, who stirs. As 3 steps back, a foot lashes out, smashing Scientist 3's collarbone* Boy: *Leaps out, wearing a black bodysuit with iron planets down his arms, one on the back of his hands each, and on his chest. A few plates are on his chest and legs as well. His hair is similar to Teen Gohan's (base). In fact, he looks much like him* Who are you? Where's my father? Scientist 1: Restrain him! Boy: *Shoots forward, kicking 1 into a computer. 2 takes a few steps back* Ken: *Pulls out Laser Pistol* Make a move and I'll put a steamig hole in you. I didn't approve of your release. You're an alien yourself. I can tell, with that tail. You're gonna be trained to be a sniper, help us kill the aliens. Tell me this first boy. Who are you?! Boy: *Childlike* Why should I tell you... and you're the alien. Ken: Cocks gun* I'm not joking kid. Laurie did you know of this? Did the president tell you?! Laurie: Yes..And this kid has the tail of my ancestors. Should we try to reason with him? Ken: The president told you instead of me?! I'm his right-hand man! Grr. Reason with the kid. I need to have a talk with the prez. *Puts gun away, walks away* Boy: *Looks at Laurie* You don't seem like a nice lady... Laurie: *Looks at the boy* If you want to be in government kid, you'll have to be rude and unforgiving. That's just life. Ken: *Walking away* She's right. You must be a merciless criminal. Hehe *Enters president's office* Boy: But... what if I don't want to be in government? Ken: Then you die. *Closes door* Boy: ...... Laurie: *frowns* That's life, kid! Boy: *Looks down* I'm not "kid". My name is Damon. Laurie: Well alright, "Damon." Dasson: *his gun down, he walks past them, the alien good guy* Being on the good side is great, get to kill my own race. All the s''oldiers are in a shooting range, practicing their aim. Charlie: *Aims gun, fires at target* *Thoughts: I hope I don't get killed.* *Fires gun again* Dasson:*walking to the shooting range, he'd find an empty lane aim his gun and starts firing* This is so easy, I've done all this before. Charlie:........................... *Fires gun again* Dasson:*looks to Charlie and walks to him* Hey fellow soldier, I'm the alien good guy here, so don't shoot me when we're in battle. The names Dasson, but people call me Das Bomb. Charlie: My name's Charlie. They call me "Lone Wolf" because I have no family............. Sorry, I'm not really the talking type................... *Fires gun* Dasson:I don't even know my family. *fires gun at target* Charlie: You don't understand. I never knew my parents, if I had any siblings. I have no origins. Nobody even knows where I'm from. Charlie's not even my real name. I don't even know what it is. They just gave it to me. *Fires gun* Dasson:*reloads gun* Mine isn't even Dasson, don't worry, you may not know your origins, but don't let it stop you. *fires gun at target rapidly* I'm an Explosives Expert, so don't worry about detonating. Charlie: Cool, I'm pretty good with the laser sword. *Pulls out laser sword, slices a dummy into little pieces* For some reason, I've always been good with a sword. Dasson:*brings out his own laser sword* I've got an awesome one. *puts bomb inside the core of the sword, he'd then rush and strike at the futher dummy, he stabs it, leaves it there and walks back and the dummy explodes* A way to kill four. Charlie: Cool move. *Throws grenade at dummy, as soon as it gets close to the dummy, he shoots the grenade, causing it to blow the dummy up.* I have pretty good aim, ya know. *Points at Ichido above* He's pretty good with the sniper. Dasson:*looking to Ichido* Yeah, he is. Damon: *Steps up into a booth next to them, wearing his costume from before, fires a Ki blast, destroying the dummy* Charlie: WTF?! Is that an alien?! Damon: *Turns around at the noise, stares at Charlie for a bit* Ummm... Charlie.................. *Walks towards Damon* Uh, who are you? Dasson:*looks at Damon* Who the heck are you? Damon: I'm Damon... I just woke up a few hours ago, but... Charlie: I heard somebody was awoken from chamber. You're one of our snipers right? *Quiet breathing in the corner is heard* Charlie: Huh? *Walks towards the breathing* Echo: If you continue to come closer, you'll regret it. Charlie: What? You seemed lonely here by yourself so......... I'll remind myself to not help you. *Walks away* Echo:*stepped out of the shadow. A man with a skull mask, only showing his pale green eyes was revealed. In his hands were a rifle, at his hips, two sidearms* Who are you? Charlie: The name's Charlie "Lone Wolf" I don't talk very much. You don't seem to talk much either................................... {C {C Dasson:*looking to him and thinking: What an ass* Echo: Well met....Charlie.*pulls out a coin and begins to flip it* Charlie: Well, what's your name???????? Echo:*stops flipping coin* Haha, so naieve. A soldier has no name, all that is on his mind is battle. Doesn't matter if you win or lose, just the fight. It's...like a game. But if you must call me something, the name is Echo. ''Ichido shoots down with a handgun, missing Charlie by an inch Charlie: How are you a sniper??? You missed! Ichido jumps off his raised platform before it starts lowering. He lands in a flip and pushes his gun up to Charlie's chin Ichido: Brat, maybe I wasn't TRYIN' to hit ya. Charlie: You wanna fight? Ichido: Maybe I do. But you forget…I am the most skilled assassin in all o' da world. You aint got a chance. Charlie: *Eyes begin to glow green.* *Serious face* If you put a finger on that trigger, you die. Echo:*begins flipping coin again* This should be fun, hahaha! Ichido: As if it would hurt you. I know your secret, Charlie. Or should I say…Saiyan Charlie of the Son Family… Charlie: *Eyes stop glowing* What are you talking about??? Ichido: You aint the only one with secrets, kid…but, I like your chutzbah. If you want some private lessons, come to Room 6A at 5 minutes after Midnight. Charlie: .................................. *Thoughts: What was he talking about????* Thanks, but I don't need any training. I'm fine. Damon: *Thoughts: Hmmm... maybe he knows something I can find out. 5 minutes after Midnight, eh?* Ken: Guys! Hurry up and pack your things! Multiple aliens have been spotted! Move it! Ichido: *vanishes* Alien appears and has it's brains blown out by Ichido who is behind it with a laser rifle Ichido: Bitch had it comin' All soldiers move out Charlie: *Thoughts: So this is war. It's pretty scary* Soldier: Oh no! GAAH! *Is killed by an alien Charlie: *Thoughts: People are getting kiled already!?* Ichido is killing aliens left and right easily, and has not a scratch. Only Charlie sees him as a bullet is redirected by Ichido just staring at it Random Alien: AAHHHGAHHAGG *Throws tentacle at Charlie* Charlie: AAH! *Shoots and kills alien* Damon: A fight! *Powers up, firing Ki blasts, killing aliens* Ichido: MOVE! points two fingers at a knife, which stops in midair '' Charlie: Ichido! Throw me a grenade! ''Ichido throws Charlie a grenade, but sees an alien and it curves, unpinning. '' Ichido: AHH! ''Contaiins aliens using telekinesis with poisonous gas and fire RUN! Charlie: *Throws grenade at alien, brings pistol out, aims* Steady... Steady... NOW! *Shoots grenade, explodes and kills a few aliens* A single alien survives and jumps into the air at Charlie, but is blacked by a brick wall appearing from nowhere Ichido: *thinking: Hope no one saw!* Charlie: What did you just do? That was impossible! How did you do that?! Ichido: I'm a Supreme Kai! Kid, move! Fires an energy blast at an alien Charlie: A Kai? What the heck is a kai?! More aliens come and more gunshots are fired. Dasson:*shooting gun at an alien* Nobody cares what race we are! Just shoot! *shooting gun more* Charlie: *Fires gun* *Hides behind car* Echo:*jumps into the battle with rifle, blasting 5 aliens* My turn. Dasson:*gets out a c4 and throws it on a car an enemy is taking cover on, then he detonates it an explosion happens* I'm kicking my own butt! It is now night time, and all the soldiers are resting. Echo: That battle was nothing... You guys don't know a real fight*leans on wall, flips coin* Chatrlie: *Thoughts: THAT wasn't a fight?! So many soldiers died already!* Echo: The death toll is nothing, Son Charlie*looks up, pale green eyes turn blue eyes* Charlie: *Thoughts: I've had enough of people reading my mind! But why do they keep calling me "Son"?? Chapter 2: Enough Death! Ken: *walks in president's room* The aliens have been held back for a while, Mr. President. President Jaroku: What? Aliens? Are there monsters too? How are we fighting them? They better be afraid of my giant laser! Ken: Yeah, but we lost a number of men already, and the real threat hasn't come out yet! Grr! Ichido: Kids…stay away. I can clear out hundreds of aliens with no one in my way. Damon: *Is pressed against the door outside the president's room, listening* *Thoughts: Almost midnight. Should probably leave soon.* President Jaroku: I don't think you guys understand how powerful my laser is. This thing could destroy the artificial moon we put up in one blow! It could literally kill millions of people. Those aliens would just see the laser and be like, "Whoa, Jaroku, you don't need to do that! Spare me!" Literally, I think I could even destroy my son with it. It would be insane. Are you guys sure you don't want to go with my laser option? Dasson:*is outside the room* That was so easy. I could rig one of them alien kites in 10 seconds. Charlie: ............................. Suddenly, a loud hum is heard, suprising everyone. Suddenly, a teen named Berri jumps through the door, holding a cell phone, typinng things into it quickly. '' Berri: Yes! I need an escort out of here ASAP! I hacked Jaroku's doomsday laser! It's gonna fire any second! HALFWAY'S FINE DAMN IT! I CAN FLY! Screw it, put Granpa Aranku on! AHHHHHHHHHHH WE ARE WAISTING TIME!!!!!! ''Flies out a window at amazing speed as a laser fires, vaporizing the entire building and killing everyone except Jaroku, Ken, Charlie, Echo, Ichido and Dasson. Dasson:*looking at the hole* What the? Charlie: What's going on? Ken: Dammit! All of you soldiers get outta here! We'll fight back the people!!! MOVE IT!!! Charlie: I guess we have no choice........................ Dasson:*moving back here then trip over a large chunk of a piece* Woah! *getting up, looking at the piece, he'd pick it up* Isn't this a part from one of those alien veichles? Meanwhile, Berri is flying at top speed when grazed by an alien bulllet. He turns, and opens up his hand. A Ki Blast breaks the area, and creates a flash seeable for miles. '' Ichido: What was that? Ken: It doesn't matter! GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''The soldiers would run away from the bomb. Dasson:The machine must have faulted.. Charlie: More aliens are on their way! Flying alien veichles would fly out Dasson:*grabbing a rocket launcer* Say hello to my little friend! *aim it at the flyer, he fires it and destroys it* Jestude:*comes out the smoke,holds up an Akimbo Shotgun*"Die you slimey Bitch."*Shoots a barrel of TNT near he half destroyed vehicles* Ichido: Bah…too boring. Just mutilated 50 aliens and tied their corpses together in an even cube, which he sets on fire Jestude:Sorry I'm late for the party.To busy gathering data.*Shoots an alien in the face*I know were the secodary core ship is.It's in the Rocky Land.If we get on that ship and take control of it we could invade the Mother Ship.The alien scum are planning to use a universal heat-ray to destroy humanity but,leave the Earth intact.It will destroy some of the surface but,still be habitatible. Charlie: Okay. Let's go then. *Cocks gun* Jestude:We must be cautiuos.Since the Seondary Core Ship arrived the trail to get there is treacherous and to top it all off the aliens are patroling the Rocky Lands!I have already signaled a helicarrier to pick us up and take us to the Rocky Lands.It should be here in 10min.Lets get moving! Chapter 3: War Gets Serious Jestude:The helicarrier should be here in 5min!Dear God!*bunch of dead soldiers all over the place* Half-dead soldier tells Charlie and Jestude that they have been slautered by a child. Jestude:Dear God not the child.NOT THE CHILD! Half-Dead Soldier: Lone Wolf......... Shadow Storm, all of you...................... get out of here. Ugh............. *dies* Jestude:Oh Dear God,what have she done!I can't believe she did this! Charlie: *Gets angry, eys glow green again, shoves Jestude* OK, man, I'm serious. Who's this girl?! Jestude:Laurie.Laurie made the child.Shes been planning the annhilation of the human race the whole entire time.It was called "Project Youth".She made a lie of making a secret weapon to help destroy the aliens but,instead she has been using the weapon against us. Charlie: *Eyes go back to its normal color* What??? Laurie??? We have to go stop her! Jestude:She is already here. Dasson:*catching up to them* I heard a drop ages ago before the aliens attacked. *walking to the dead soldiers, he'd send them a max suply of healing power, wind would be made* They should be back to normal in 10 minutes, it's rare for my race to heal. Jestude:Thank God you came around Dasson.We need to all the help we can get.We dont have much time,The Heat-Ray will be activated in 3 days and Laurie is already here!*standing on a box about to give a epic speech* "Today we fight for the order of truth.For the right of humanity.We bring glory to the humble.There is 3 things we fight for:One Love,One Truth,One Destiny.Protect,Save, Proclaim:Order of the Rightiousness.We now rise up to be triumphant against the enemy in times of darkness.Being overcome by 2 tyrants on both direction.Both of them plan the annhilation of all humanity.We are humanity's last hope of survival.So i ask you this:Are you ready to redeem your self!" Soldiers:YEAH! Jestude:Now lets go kick some alien ass!*walks up to Charlie*Charli I need your help to defeat Laurie and the child.There on the third floor.Dassson get every one on the helicarrier.Me and Charles got buisness to attend to. ZXios: *Is surrounded by unintelligent aliens who are not sentient* *Pulls out a sniper rifle* *Starts fireing at Charlie and Jestude* Jestude:Damn it!What the Hell!*fires back* Dasson:*getting soldiers on the helicopter, Dasson would run from the area hidden and bring out control, a toy helicopter would come outside a crate and then Dasson would fly it to where the fire was made, he'd detonate it killing the alien soldeirs, except ZXios. Charlie: *Looks serious* Who the hell are you?! Jestude:Damn It,ZXios! Damon: *Is under the wreckage of a Government building, stirs slightly* Kam: Hey kid! Come here! Damon: I-I'm stuck.... *coughs, spits out some debris* Jestude:Damon the Hell are you doing here?I told to go on the damn ship!*helps damon out the debris* Damon: All I remember is walking towards something, and then... everything goes dark... Jestude:Damn It man!Next time follow orders!Can you desribe what you saw?*Thoughts:I have a bad feeling its the child* Damon: I didn't see anything! Jestude:Damn It!Well lets get you to a helicopter.Its around this hallway to the hanger. Kam: No! *Grabs Damon* He's coming with me! Damon: What do you want? Ken: *Shoots a human* Dang idiots! We're trying to protect you! *Whispers in Damon's ear* I have a new assignment for you. I need you to help us kill the humans. You hear? Damon: Kill people?! You want me to kill people?! Ken: *Puts gun to head* You will help us! Do you hear me?! Damon: *Scowls, hair turns gold, eyes green, fires a large Ki blast into Ken's chest* No! Ken: GAAH! *Falls on the floor* Agent 1: Ken! Agent 2: Oh no! *The two agents help Ken up* Agent 1: Get outta here! If you stay you'll regret it! *Take to the emergency room* Charlie: Hmph. I never liked that bastard. Damon: *Takes off flying away quickly* Charlie: Kid! Wait! Ghost: Man, he's tough. Charlie: Who are you? Ghost: You can call me "an old friend". Or, you could just call me "Ghost". Charlie: "Ghost"? A soldier comes running down the hallway, reloading his Assault Rifle. Text appears from his mouthpiece, projected into the air. Soldier: *Text* Get out of here, aliens have located our central power grid! Kidnoss:*in Dassons mind* I'll get you traitor... I'll get you! Dasson;*stumbling around* GET OUT OF MY MIND! Charlie: What's wrong?! Soldier: *Comes up behind Dasson, slamming the butt of his rifle into Dasson's head, knocking him out.* Text: There. Something was in his head. Charlie: *Grabs Soldier's shirt, eyes glow green again* What the hell is wrong with you!?!?!?!?!?! Dasson:*getting up from the attack feeling the bump* Charlie leave him. Soldier: Text- Let go of me. I get the feeling people call you a 'Son' too, huh? Charlie: IDC about that, IDC about what they're talking about. Who are you!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Soldier: *Tears out part of mask, real voice comes through, Irish accent* Call me Silence. Oh, and I'm not on your side. *Swings gun forward, hitting Charlie in the face* Charlie: *Eyes still glowing* Grr! *Punches Silence in the face* Silence: *Flies back, rights himself as a jetpack activates* You know, you remind me of myself.... before the Swarmers. Charlie: What kind of Soldier are you?! Dasson:*firing Assault Rifle at Silence* Jestude:*breaks in with a helicopter*Everyone get in! Silence: *Laughter* Oh, you think you're smart. You call me a soldier when am I not. I am a Paladin, a Paragon, a Pariah. And you, Lone Wolf, are a Conduit. *Waves as they run in, then takes his jetpack and zips out of there* Charlie: *Gets in helicopter, eyes go back to regular color* *Thoughts: Silence, I will find you AND kill you!* Ghost: *Gets in helicopter* I notice your eyes get green every time you get angry. Charlie: OK, you are you?! Dasson:*entering the helicopter* Damn, something keeps getting into my head! Ghost: Hmph, the name's Seishi. Charlie: Seishi??? I know somebody with that name.......... Seishi: Well..... *Takes off mask* It is the Seishi you know. Hey Charlie! Charlie: Seishi?! Is it really you?! Dasson:*Thoughts: If I see him in my mind, I'll kill him!* Charlie: Das Bomb??? Are you OK man??? Dasson:Yeah, the leader keeps getting into my mind and keeps calling me Tubia. Charlie: Well? Let's go kill him! Pilot, step on it! Pilot:I hope I know where your getting yourself into The helicopter turns westwards into a very big cave Dasson: Woah! Pilot: The person your looking for won't be here, but if you want to go further you need a ship and that means killing them all. Chapter 4: Charlie's Past Charlie and Dasson would head off the copter. They would see a gate. Dasson: My specialty. *Dasson would bring a bomb out and plant it on the gate* Kidnoss:*in Dasson's mind* As you creep, you'll find the truth!* Dasson:*thoughts: Damn it* Charlie: Dang it let's speed this up! *Fires a bullet at the bomb, it explodes* The gates would explode and be crawled with enemies Dasson:*firing the assualt rifle at the aliens* Mutliple Swarm of Enemies! Charlie: AAH! *Gets hit in the head by an alien, is knocked out* Silence: *Seems to appear from nowhere, helping Charlie up* You'll go far, kid. *Vanishes* Dasson:*throwing grenade in a small cave* Thanks. *grenade would blow and Dasson would fire* Charlie: uh.................... *Has a vision, everything is dark* ???: Charlie??? Charlie! Charlie: Huh??? Who is it????? Goku: My name is Goku. Charlie: Goku? What do you have to do with me??? Goku: Well, I'm your grandfather, that's what. Charlie: My GRANDFATHER?! Goku: Yup. Your great-great-great........ Uh, whatever! Charlie: Well why are you here now? Goku: To tell you what you are. A Son..... Charlie: A Son??? Is that my family name? Goku: Yes. Charlie: Charlie Son. Sounds neat! Goku: Andyou're also a Saiyan. Charlie: A what??? Dasson:*shouting* Charlie wake up! *gun noises are heard* Goku: A Saiyan. A powerful alien race- Charlie: Wait--- Did you say ALIEN?! Goku: Haven't you ever felt weird every time you got angry? That's your Saiyan blood wanting to be released! Charlie: My Saiyan........ blood??? Goku: You'll understand more as you battle. And watch youself when you get gold hair and green eyes. Charlie: What? Goku: I have to go. Good-bye! Charlie: *Wakes up*................................ Huh????? Jestude:Wake up,Charles! Charlie: Silence, let go of me! *Gets away from Silence* I know what I am now... I know what I am! Echo: About time you realized. Charlie: *Grabs gun* I'm a Saiyan! *Kills several aliens* Seishi: *Smiles* Hmph! Jestude:Nice Shot!Were here at the Rocky Land.Man,that ship is one massive ship! Charlie: Let's go then! *Starts running* Jestude:It's plain dark.And dear God look at all those soldiers!*dead soldiers and a few aliens*And there is still some aliens! Dasson:*firing gun like shit* Die! *he'd rush more further and start shooting alien at more hideouts* Push further! Push! Jestude:Be careful they're maning their cannons!*sticking to higher ground and using rapid fire power* Seishi: This is discusting! *Fires a gun* Charlie: *Runs to an alien and stabs it in the head* Seishi: You're as hot-blooded as ever, Charlie. Charlie: *Grines* Hmph! {C Dasson:*jumping from rocks* Guys move up *killing an alien and looking at the ship* The ship! *noticing it's rigged with bombs* There's a bomb on the ship! Charlie: What?! Seishi: We have to go! *Starts running* Dasson:*getting out tool kit, he'd start to defuse the bomb* Nice and simple *he'd defuse the bomb on the ship* Charlie: Nice. I have an idea. Put the bomb in my backpack. Dasson:*dropping the bomb in the backpack* It better be a good idea. Charlie: There's a huge ship above there. I must go alone and stop it. Seishi: Good luck, bro. Charlie: *Starts running* {C Dasson:*going to their ship* Guys, lets get in now! Charlie: This ship's huge! *Fires gun at aliens* Jestude:Lets keep going!We're half way there only this half of this trail is unstable.One small jolt and we're finished! Charlie: *Walks to the main engine* If I damage this, the whole thing would fall! Guys! Leave the ship! *Opens the door* Use your parachutes! Dasson:We need the ship! We're trying to get into space! Charlie: This ship is useless! It's damaged! And it's a threat to the people! *Points to a bigger and faster one* That one is better! Use your jetpacks to got there! Dasson:*getting jetpack out and flying to it* Alright then! Charlie: *Throws backpack in ship, jumps out* Hasta la vista, bitch! *Fires bullet at bomb, ship explodes, along with several aliens* Jestude:I'm getting a helicoter to give us a Warthog.It should be here in less than 10min!That means one of us must walk. Charlie: I'll do it! Jestude:I call passenger seat!Hey hear it is!*The helicopter drops the Warthog near the rest of the Trail*Jestude gets in the passenger seat*Who's the gunner? Seishi: I'll gun! Jestude:Then Its settled the rest of you losers are gonna have to walk.Lets head off then. Charlie: *Starts walking* Dasson:*is already at the rock above* I'm I the only one with the jetpack attachment? God damn. Ken needs to equip you guys. *getting assualt riffle and shooting aliens* I'll clear the way! *shooting a rock 2 times above him, it would crash the rock and form a ramp* Here's a ramp! *taking cover* Charlie: *Starts running* Jestude:Come on Seishi keep shooting!*firing at aliens with his lucky pistol* Seishi; HA! HA! HA! HA! *Fires gun at several aliens* HA! Dasson:*shooting aliens from each direction* Guys quick! Charlie: *Throws a grenade* Seishi: *Continues firing* The warthog which is driven by a soldier gets to the ramp. Dasson: Finally guys. Let's wait for Charlie and re group at the brig. Charlie: *Thoughts: Dammit, so many aliens in my way! But that won't stop me!!!* Dasson:*shooting aliens in Charlie's way* I'm gonna help Charlie! Seishi: *Shoots aliens* I'm watching your back, Charlie! Charlie: Thanks! *Fires gun* Aliens would be clear in Charlies way. Dasson:*taking cover at the ships ramp* Charlie get up! Charlie: I'm up, I'm up! *Fires gun at aliens* -*A silver skinned alien with an odd outfit rose from the alien forces* K: The human soul is filled with imperfections. The imperfect shall die ever so slowly.. *pulls out laser knife* Dasson:*looking to the ship* Alright, then. *reloading and keepps shooting bullets* Charlie: *Turns to K* *Says seriously* Who the hell or WHAT the hel are you??? Laurie: *pulls out gun* Dont bother. It's an alien. Jestude:What the hell are you doing here,Laurie? K: How hostile. I am K. The blood of you humans will decorate these walls. Charlie: Alien blood will be on these walls, and I'm not talking about Saiyan's. Laurie: Charlie, start shooting! *begins to shoot aliens* K: Why do you care for comrades? It is survival of the fittest.. Charlie: If I didn't have my freinds helping me in this war I'd be dead countless times. K: Indeed..you are weak. Charlie: *Eyes glow green* We'll see how weak I am! *Fires gun* K: *grabs alien, puts his body infront of his, then throws the corpse away* The white lies of the human race.. Charlie: You sick bastard! You'd do that to your comrades?! K: They were destined to die anyway.. Charlie: Yeah! Just like YOU are!!! *Throws a grenade* K: ...*jumps from grenade and kicks multiple aliens to grenade* Jestude:HEY,you gross alien sucker.Take this*''Throws a grenade* '' Charlie: *Thoughts: He's just using the other aliens as shields* Guys! Keep the other aliens busy! I'll deal with this one....... K: I see your plan now.. Charlie: Fight me! With no help from aliens! Chapter 5: K Kidnoss:*in K's mind* K, kill every human, but not Tubia. *in Dasson's mind* Tubia, your friends will die!* Dasson:*stumbling around* Get off my mind! Jestude:Oh God,Is he saying what I think he's saying? K: *sadistic smile* Your friends will all die...*throws laser knife at Jestude* Jestude:Damn it. Charlie: *Deflects with his own laser sword* I said you're fighting ME! K: Tsk tsk tsk...*begins shooting Charlie* Charlie: *Jumps and lands behind a car, comes out, and starts shooting* K: *grabs aliens and uses them as shields* Need I remind you; I don't keep my promises, human. *shoots Charlie* Charlie: *Is grazed by a bullet in the cheek* GGR! *Starts swinging hands at him* K: Is someone angered..? *grabs Charlie's fists and kicks Charlie in his back* Charlie: *Thoughts: Okay, stupid idea. NEVER fight an alien head on!* *Throws grenade* K: This simplistic device? *puts distance between grenade and self, then grabs Charlie by the neck* I have an order to murder you all..*choking Charlie* Charlie: G-GAH! K: *throws Charlie on ground* Hm...I'd love to cut you so slowly.. Charlie; *eyes glow green* GGR! You're gonna pay for that! *Starts swinging with laser sword* I'm gonna make me some alien-cabob! K: Dont be ridiculous, human. *easliy avoiding Charlie's rageful hits* Now..let me play... Charlie: *Thoughts: He's good. He's dodging my sword easily!* GAAH! *Continues swinging sword* K: *punches Charlie in stomach* Dasson: Damn it K! Kidnoss:*in Dasson's mind* Are you having fun yet Tubia? Dasson:*stumbling around* GET OUT OF ME! Kidnoss:*in K's mind* K, finish Son Charlie off, then finish off Tubia's friends. After that, bring him to me. I have a secret to tell him. Charlie: *Is on the ground, beat up* Damn--- Damn you! K: Oh..*twisted smirk* I just want to have my entertainnment...*shoots Dasson* Charlie: *Breathes heavily* G---Get away! K: Oh my..did my punch do more than I wanted..? *kicks Charlie unconsious, does the same to Dasson and takes them to Kidnoss* Charlie: *Tries to move* *Eyes glow green, charges a ki blast* Dasson:*is unconscious* Aaah. Kidnioss:*in Dasson's mind* Bye Bye Tubia. Charlie: GET AWAY!!!!!!! *Charges a powerful ki blast at K* K: *knocks Charlie out* Sh....*taking them to Kidnoss* Seishi: Wait! *Is running after them* Charlie! Jestude:Hey, I have just recieved report that a squadron of soldiers have infiltrated the secondary core ship. Dasson and Charlie are being carried by K, who is too fast for Jestude and Seishi to catch. Seishi: If we take that ship, we can catch up to them! Come on! Jestude:Dear God!Thats Laurie's squadron!What the the hell were you thinking woman?Sending your men to get slaughtered like that! Seishi: Forget about that damn woman for now.......... She's the one who drafted me. I've hated every minute. I'd like to give her and Ken a bullet in their asses but I can't. Now come on! *Climbs in a ship* K had a twisted grin on his face. He burned with excitement. Charlie: *Is out* uh........................... K: '' *thinking* I will have these humans die by my hand! '' Jestude:You got to do a whole lot more than that punk. Seishi: HA! *Fires gun, causing K to drop Dasson and Charlie* K: Damn it all! *quickly picks up Dasson and Charlie then begins to run rapidly* A figure, cloaked in armor, rose from behind Seishi. Switch: Come on, let's go get that bastard alien! K: *thinking* '''Humans..they will all die, even if it means I die..' Charlie: *Has another vision* Huh? Where am I? Is this a dream??? ''Charlie sees a distant figure, it is a woman, then she dissapears Charlie: Huh? *Runs after her* Wait! Who are you?! Charlie wakes up. Charlie: Uh.......... what's going on??? *Thoughts: Who was that woman???* Jestude:*In Charlie's mind*I see that your in Wonderland,Alice.*snickering* Charlie: Sh-shut up. *Gets up* *Looks at Switch* *Gasps* You're the woman I saw in my vision! Switch: *whispers to Charlie* Listen, as far as we are concerned, in the records, I'm a guy. I could be killed for being a woman in the army..*louder, to everyone else* Let's get that alien! Charlie: *Thoughts: That power................ How did I do it???* *Concentrates, palms starts glowing blue* GGR................ *Is losing concentration* Switch: *talking to Charlie* Have I seen you before..? *memories of a man in her head* Charlie: *Eyes glow green, calms down, tries to gain control of energy* Yeah................ You seem familiar, too :/ Switch: That alien still has your friend..let's go. Jestude:Can we stay out of Wonderland and focus on saving the damn planet?! Charlie: I'm trying, man, just let me focus! *Charges energy, then looks back at Switch, memories goes through head* Switch: Hate to say it man, but your buddy is right. *looking at Charlie, thinking* I don't know how..but this guy looks familiar. Charlie: *Has a memory of him as a child playing with a little girl* Switch: *looking at Charlie* Hey, you, *reloading gun* let's go find this alien.. Charlie: *Thoughts: She's my sister! I'll tell her later.* *Charges energy* Switch: *stares at Charlie* What are you doing..? Come on, let's go. That alien bastard still has a comrade. Charlie: *Charges more energy* HA! Elsewhere..K held an unconsious Dasson.. Charlie: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *Charges powerful ki blast* Get ready to die K!!!!! K: *throws Dasson's body down* What is this.. Switch: What..? Charlie: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! *Fires powerful ki blast* K: Oh no..no..NO NO NO!!! *is hit* Charlie: HA!!!!!!!! *Puts more power into blast Seishi: Bullseye! Switch: *smirks* One less ugly ass alien in the universe. K: *is heavily wounded* You... Charlie: *Breaths heavily, falls on his knee* That was tiring........... Seishi: *Points gun right in front of K* Any last words??? *Cocks gun* K: Damn..*bleeding* Damn it all... Switch: Hey! *gets by Charlie* You ok? Seishi: *Shoots K in the head* Charlie! *Runs to him* That was amazing! How'd you do that?! Charlie: I just.............. I just concentrated, that's all, hehe. *Looks over to Switch* We need to talk. Switch: Why..? Charlie: Well, this might be hard to believe, but.......................... you're my sister. Switch: I have..family? No wonder I recognized you. I'm Switch..I don't know who I am.. Charlie: I barely know much myself. But seeing you has changed that. I also know that we're Saiyans. Switch: Sa..Saiyans..? Charlie: Yeah--- Some powerful alien race, I was told. That's where my power came from, and you have it too! Switch: *tries to create Ki and a pink energy develops in hand* Woah! Dasson's body would disappear without anyone knowing. Kidnoss:*in Charlie's mind* No matter how much ki you have, I'm always training and I'm far more powerful than you. I have the power nearly equal to you ancestor. *in everyone's mind* I can't wait to enjoy killing you, Jestude:*Reading Kidnoss mind*You wish loser. Charlie: *In Kidnoss' mind* Don't worry. I will learn how to control my powers, and when I do, I will blast through your face. Count on it!. *Leaves Kidnoss' mind* He's too strong for me to beat, I can barely control it as it is. You guys will have to go on ahead without me. I'll need to find a master. Switch, you should come with me. Chapter 6: Looking For A Master Planet Feash, Kidnoss training room. It changes to an Earth city. Kidnoss fires a small pink ki blasts and as it plumets it enlarges and blows up the city, causing a massive fire on a forrest. Charlie: *Thoughts: Let's hope we can find somebody :/* COMT:*meditating with his legs crossed eyes closed and a good muscle build* Ommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Charlie: *Looks at COMT* Um, has he been here this whole time? *Walks over to him* Um............. sir, who are you??? COMT:My name is COMT, I meditate, waiting for people to be taught by me. Charlie: Well I guess you're the man I was looking for. I need to train in ki, along with Switch over there. Can you do it??? COMT*jumping in Charlie's face with a crazy expression* *in a crazy voice* KI! Oh I'd love teach you some. KI! Charlie: *Has a werid fac on* Um................ OK??? *Thoughts: This guy better be the real deal* T.T COMT:*reading his mind**crazy voice still and with the same expression* I am the real deal! Many people are strong now! A human would pass by with brown hair and is 29. Human: Thanks COMT, I'm a strong fighter now! *walking away* Charlie: So I see you are affective. *Points finger at COMT* Sir! Train me as quick as possible! COMT:*more into his face* *deep voice* I will, warning you may die! Charlie: *Feeling uncomfortable* I'm sure I can handle it. And sir, do you mind backing up a bit, this is getting werid! :| Switch: *o.o face* Yeah...ok... Charlie: So Switch, are you willing to train with this guy??? Switch: Yeah! Training couldn't be so bad. I've survived worse than this. Charlie: Okay, so it's settled. We'll train with you, COMT! Now let's go! Switch: COMT! Let's go at this! A pod comes through the sky and out comes Jestude. Jestude:I told you two to stay out of Wonderland.You guys just don't want to follow orders do you? Charloe: forget orders. If training will help this war, then I will train. COMT let's go! Jestude:Did you say COMT?I use to train with the guy! Man those were good times,goood times. Charlie: So COMT is affective. So can we go?! COMT:*dancing like hell* If you want to train. *doing egyptian dance* You must control it by firing it at my dummies! *charges up and wiggles about while doing that, 7 dummies would raise from the sky* Now defeat that! *stops powering up* Charlie: *Charges power* GGR...... *Struggles to gain control* COMT:If you've got more control, you can do this! *charging ki blast* *ki blast would stay still as he fires it* *COMT jumps on it* See? Charlie: *Continues to charge, then stops* Wouldn't it be best to help me CONTROL my ki first then start hitting targets??? I'm not defying your teachings, and all, I'm just speaking logic. COMT:*dancing again* Well, I'm trying to see what you lack. You. Lack. Dun Dun Dun Dun! Strength! *showing his muscles that are big* If you don't have the strength, then you can't control the ki. You must fight hand to hand combat first. Carry a giant rock! Charlie: T.T OK, can you just summon one??? COMT:*charging up and wiggiling* HAAAH! *a dummy would be alive* This dummy doesn't have ki, so you must fight it! Charlie: T.T But you said to carry a rock...................... Whatever. *Cracks knuckles, punches dummy in the face* Dummy:*kicks Charlie on the leg*Drago! COMT:Sorry about that, my Dummies have history with things. And I did say hand to hand combat first. Jestude:That was my favorite lesson back in the day!It was beast! Charlie: *Thoughts: Something's up with this puppet! Better yet, something's up with this master!* Jestude:I can read your mind,nothigns wrong with COMT.I can't say much for Dummy,But COMT knows what he's doiiiOH MY GOD! Charlie: *To Jetsude: Get outta my head T.T* *Throws fast punches and kicks at the dummy* Dummy:*falling down* DRAGO! *getting up, it would stomp the ground and cause a massive explosion* Reinforced aliens will come and then be crushed by a rock. Charlie: O_O *Thoughts: WTH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!* *Throws a powerful punch* Dummy:*vanishes* COMT:I've seen enough, you must carry a rock. *riding on the energy blast to find a big rock* *COMT would carry a rock the size of Bulma's House, he'd drop it* Pick it up. Charlie: O_O WHAT?! I'M ONLY 19!!! YOU EXPECT ME TO CARRY THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *SIghs, facepalm* I guess I'll try. *Grips rock, tries to pick up* GGR!!! *Struggles* COMT:*crazy voice* Come on, are you expecting to learn ki like that? Your friends depends on you! You planet depends on you! Dasson depends on you! Goku depends on you! DO IT! Charlie: *Eyes glow green* Shut........... Up! *Starts picking up rock a foot high* COMT:*goes to rock and enlarges it by sending ki in to it* Now watch! *he'd kick the rock in the air send it flying* *the rock would go into pieces* Charlie: *Eyes go to normal color* I thought I was supposed to carry the rock T.T *Thoughts: This training makes no sense so far, IDK how long I could take it!* COMT:I've already seen your power. You should be able to control ki. *does wiggling power up* HAAH! *stops and a standing dummy is released* Now, hit that. Charlie: *Charges power* HA! *Fires ki blast at dummy* OK I know how to control it, but I need to get better with my ki, like how to make my blasts stronger, and how to fly. COMT:I've got a meeting on a moon in 6 minutes. So I'll give you some of my energy. *sending Charlie some energy* Try that. Charlie: On the moon??? *Blasts powerful ki blast* Nice. Now............... how do I fly...............? *Charges ki, starts floating off the ground for a bit* Hm! Nice! Will I see you again??? I need you to be able to train Switch. COMT:*deep voice* You'll be able to teach her. Don't worry about it. Charlie: *Thoughts: Me??? But I just started learning this stuff... *................... Ok.............................. COMT:Now time to find passer by's COMT would meditate again and vanish into thin air Jestude:Dude you didn' have to kick me out your mind.I have felt an evil presence.Kidnoss is coming!Get of the damn planet while you still can! Charlie: WHAT?! *Damn, I won't have time to train Switch. Maybe later D:<* Let's go then. *Starts walking calmly* Chapter 7: Battling Kidnoss Jestude:He'll be there in 2min!Hurry Charles Man! Charlie: Calm down, man! *Thoughts: Let's see how strong this Kidnoss guy is.* In a few minutes, a large ship has touched the land. Charlie: This ship is huge! *Enters, sees a large door* This must be his training room. Be careful, guys. He's dangerous. The door closes, with Charlie, Dasson, and Seishi in it. Everybody else is stuck outside. Charlie: WTH is this?! *Bangs on door* It won't budge! GGR, you guys deal with the other aliens! Dasson, Seishi, and I will battle Kidnoss! {C Switch: Damn it all..*prepares to shoot aliens* Charlie: *On the other side of the door* Sorry, Switch, I have no idea how to open this door! There is a thumping noise, and a panel in Switch's area pops open from the ceiling. Struggling sounds can be heard. Voice: Stupid... junk... alien... ggrr... Charlie: Hmph. *Has a serious face on* Kidnoss:I'm so happy that you will want to fight me. This ships on auto pilot and it has the strongest material in the universe. So let's fight! Charlie: *Fires a blast* Kidnoss:*lets the blast hit him* Charlie: *As the smoke surrounds Kidnoss, Charlie jumps behind him and kicks him to the ground* Seishi! Dasson! Now! Attack! *Moves* Seishi! *Fires gun several times* Dasson:*firing gun like hell* DIE Kidnoss:AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH Charlie: Did that do it??? I doubt it, but let's hope he recieved SOME damage. Kidnoss:You right! *powers up like hell and is healled* Tubia knows this. Don't you? Dasson:*annoyed* Urgh. Kidnoss:*sends a jawing punch to Charlie* Take that! *he'd break Seishi and Dasson's guns* No uneffecting annoyances. Charlie: *Spits some blood* Not bad. *Thoughts: He's just messing with us..........* Hmph. *Charges more power* Kidnoss:*charges a mass suply of power* Now! *fires a powerfull blue energy wave at Charlie* Charlie: Damn! *Jumps out of the way, arm is scratched* Gah! No big deal! I can still fight! *Fires powerful beam* Kidnoss:*chages some ki into his hand* *he whacks the beam* Hah! *sends a double hook to Charlie's face* Charlie: *Throws a quick jab to the chin* *Thoughst: I need some space!* *Backs up* Kidnoss:*dodges the jab* Urgh, this space is annoying! *presses control panel* The scene would change onto Namek Charlie: This place............. Why do I feel like I know it.......? Yes................ Goku............... My Great Grandfather fought here................. amazing....................... Kidnoss:Goku, Goku Goku. And I'm sure you Grandaddy doesn't want you to lose. Dasson: Stop it! Kidnoss:Now Now Tubia. *sending a kick to Carlie* Charlie: *Blocks* WTH is Tubia?! Talk some sense, dammit! *Fires a blast, not to hurt him, but to make him back up* Jestude:*Speaking in Charlie's mind*Charles,I found a way to kill Kidnoss,ZXios,and The Mothership! Charlie: Jestude, is that you??? Sorry, I can't hear you! This metal is interrupting your mind reading! Jestude:Damn It man!If you don't hear this you will fucking die! The metal is too strong to talk to a person on the other side. Kidnoss:You'll find out! *sending a kick* Charlie: Gah! *Dodges kick* Thoughts: This guy's tough.....* *Eyes glow green* *Thoughts: But I can't give up. I can't!* HHAAAAAAHHHH!!!! *Charges power* Jestude's Flashback Jestude:*pant,pant,pant*Thoughts*(Dear Jesus he's strong.the more I fight the more i am getting close to getting my ass whiped.But I have to keep trying,just to hold him off until those guys get out of that box)*Alright you filthy bitch its time to send you back into the henges of hell! Kidnoss:*noticing his eyes* Green Eyes? Hah. It looks like it might make you strong. But not stronger than me! *firing 20 beams at Charlie* Dasson:*angry**thoughts:I can't just stand here and watch him lose!* Charlie: GGR! *Blocks blasts* Yeah, come on! *Fires large golden blast, brightening the room* Another Flashback Jestude:Can't give up yet.Have to fight until they get out(Haugh...Haugh...Haugh)YAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Kidnoss:*getting hurt by the golden blast* Argh. *putting his hands on his eyes, healing them* That's better. Such a trick like that won't work. And, I haven't regained my strength. Just my vision. Because I am a fair fighter. *charges up massively* *chunks of rock break, some trees turn to dust* Now, the real fight begins., Charlie: *Is behind Kidnoss* HA! *Fires large blast* Kidnoss:*gets sent flying to a tree* *he grabs it and swings from it sending himself flying to Charlie* Lucked out. *firing a barage of energy blasts* Charlie: Darn. *Gets hit badly* That was my best shit....... *Falls to the floor* Last Flashback Jestude:Damn It,I lost!Forgive me Charles,Dasson,and Seishi I did all I could.The least I could do is this*presses a button*Falls to the ground* Dasson:*enraged* STOP! Kidnoss:*to Dasson*Hmm Tubia, I wont stop. Dasson:Why do you keep calling me Tubia! Kidnoss:You don't know do you? Dasson:What don't I know. Kidnoss:I. Am your father. Dasson:*shocked* NOOOOOO! I won't believe that! Seishi: That's IT!!!!!!!! *Starts shooting crazily and throwing grenades* HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Strange rumbling is happening Kidnoss:Damn it. This doesn't even effect me. Chapter 8: The Tubia History and A Dear Death Charlie: *Is on the ground* Seishi: *Is still firing wildly* Kidnoss:*going to the control panel**changing the gravity* The gravity is high, your grenades will take long to be thrown. *to Dasson* Yes, I am your father! Dasson:But how! Kidnoss:It's because, long time ago me and your mother just had you born. Flashback Spaceship with Dasson, Kidnoss and his mother. The Spaceship is hit Kidnoss:We were running from some people that were trying to chase us! We put you in a space pod to anywhere else. But you landed on Earth Flashback ended Dasson:So it must be true.*thoughts:Not!* Then I was adopted by these tigers, who had human friends and they all loved me. When I heard of the invasion, I signed up for the army! And Ken wouldn't let me, he thought I was a spy. Then that's when they tried to test me on the past I remember. And it failed, so I signed up. That's why I talk more humanly. Seishi: DIE DAMMIT! *Fires gun crazily* Kidnoss:That has no effect on me. But your just a simple fool. *pulling cupped hands to the air* Kon WAVE! *firing at Seishi Seishi: GAH! *Is hit severely* Charlie: SEISHI! *Runs to him* Are you okay, man? Seishi: *Coughs out blood* Does that answer your question? *Coughs out more blood* Charlie: Oh no! You gotta pull it together man!!! Dasson:Of course he isn't okay! *looking at Kidnoss* You fiend! Kidnoss: He was only just a fool my son. Dassson:I'm not your son! *some ki would flash**looking at Charlie* I don't have enough ki to heal him. Seishi: It's OK. *Coughs up blood, dies* Charlie: Seishi?! Dasson:Noo.. Charlie: GGR! GGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *his pupils vanish* Dasson:*looking to Charlie* He's doing it, but his pupils vanished? Charlie: GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Aura becomes somewhat golden red* NOW YOU DIE KIDNOSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kidnoss:*sensing his power* I guess we're even. The ship would land on Planet Feash. The front hatch of the ship would open, still locking the others. '' Kidnoss:Now we fight in my home planet. ''Back on earth Agent: Mr. President, it seems that the soldiers have disobeyed our our orders. They've gone to THAT planet. *Point so a small red dot in the sky. Jarako: Oh, really? That's where the aliens are? Well only a handful of soldiers are there. We'll kill them along with the aliens. Get me my laser. I'll blow up the planet. At Feash Dasson:*hiding* I'm... deluded. Kidnoss:You maybe strong but, no time for playing! *powering up* Charlie: Dasson! I'm gonna need your help on this! *Powering up* Dasson: I don't have enough healing powr. Even if I did, you wouldn't be much of a good fighter. Good fighters are fair fighters. And guns can't hurt him. Charlie: Hmph! OK! *Charges to Kidnoss, fires a blast* Kidnoss:*thoughts:He's stronger now. This is gonna be hard* I'm going to enjoy this fight. Even I die, I'm going to love my first real fight. *he'd dodge it and send a punch* Charlie: *Takes punch to the chin, then throws one back* Jestude:*Tries to speak through Charlie's mind*Charles,I know you can't hear me but i'm still trying to speak to you.I have pressed a button that has the ability to destroy the entire planet.I am also dying thanks to ZXios*cough..cough..cough*So I'm saying you have 1 hour to get of the planet our you and the others will die.i might not have a chance but i'm using the last of my strength to get into my pod and get out of here.But I still wish you luck and hope you make it back safetly.See ya. Charlie: Man, I still can't hear you! I'm sorry, but I must continue fighting Kidnoss! Jestude:Screw It.I'm sorry Charles.It's been a pleasure fighting by your side. Leaves Planet Feashing in his space pod Charlie: What is it?! *Thoughts: His voice seemed a little weaker; It feels like he's fading............ Is he dying??? Grr..................* Darn it, Jestude. *Gets angrier* Kidnoss: *sit there waiting for him* Charlie: I haven't forgotten about you! *Charges* Kidnoss:*charges more**sends a punch to him* Charlie: *Counters with a punch of his own, punches collide* Kidnoss:Heh. *sending a headbut* Charlie: *Recieves blow* GAH! *Throws a kick to the face* Kidnoss:*recieves blow* AAH. Both Charlie and Kidnoss are bleeding. Charlie: I'm not done yet. You've killed my best friend, AND I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Charges a large amount of power* Kidnoss:*breathing in and out* I'm going to lose. But I won't lose without a good fight. *firing a blue energy blast* Charlie: *Blocks* Kidnoss:*sending two punches* Charlie: *Recieves punches* HA! *Throws one of his own, a powerful one* Kidnoss is bleeding badly. Kidnoss: Tubia, please help me! Dasson:I'm not Tubia! Kidnoss:Please, help me. Dasson:*walking to him* A large pit, showing lava would appear. Kidnoss:Thank you son! Dasson:I'M NOT YOUR FATHER! *kicking him into the pit* Kidnoss is incenerated by the lava Dasson:He's gone. The laser is fired to Planet Feash, nearly destroying the core. Rocks and craters would crumble Charlie: *Thoughts: DAMMIT! JARAKO! I bet he knew we were here! He tried to kill us off!* Dasson, I can't open this door! *Hits it, then blasts it* Nothing! Goku: *In Charlie's mind* Do it Charlie! Your family technique! Charge your energy! The name of the technique is---! Charlie: KAMEHAMEHA! *Charges a Kamehameha* Dasson! I have an idea! Throw a bomb at the door now!!! Dasson:On the strongest metal in the universe? Your energy waves couldn't destroy it. Plus, *pointing to the front hatch* That has been open since this fight! *running to it* Charlie: Well somebody hs to stop that laser. Maybe I can destroy it. If it doesn't stop, everything will blow in a matter of seconds! THROW A BOMB AT IT!!! Dasson:If I do. I'll die! Space is a vacum! *throwing the bomb* Charlie: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *Fires Kamehameha at bomb, wave becomes large, it combats the laser* Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr........................ GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Back on Earth Jarako: Something's happening to my laser! It's malfunctioning! The laser finally explodes. Charlie: *Breathes heavily, goes back to base* Phew.......... That should stall the planet's explosion for a few minutes. It'll give us some time to think of a plan to get outta here. Dasson:Not quite. The planet isn't going to explode. You've basically exploded the laser. But it hasn't hit the core yet. It's only hit the planet. And lucky it wasn't on our side. *pointing to the ship* The ships over there, we have to take it, because everyone else is on it! Charlie: OK, I'll fly us there. Grab my shoulder! Dasson:*grabbing Charlies Shoulder, healing him also* Okay! Charlie: Thanks, man *Flies fast, gets on the ship* This engine is fried! *Throws a small ki blast at it* Maybe that'll help. Now Dasson, fly this thing! Dasson:*presses some buttons* The hatch would close The door blocking the others would be open Dasson:*presses one button* The ship would fly off in the air Charlie: We made it.......... *Drops on the floor* Phew.................. Dasson:Yeah. It's a good thing we kept the planet. A good hero never lets the innocent die. Charlie: Yeah....................... This ship is kinda moving slow. I'll try to see if I can fix the engine. Dasson:Leave it to me. It's my specialty. *Dasson would press the auto pilot button and send Earth's coordinates* Now. *going to engine system, he would then try fix it here now* I wonder how that happened, it was protected by the strongest metal? *the engine would be making the same noises as it was when fighting Kidnoss* Yes, I've fixed it. Charlie: Great! Several Minutes later, the ship landed on Earth Charlie: Hey, gov. people! We've arrived at last! The agents points their guns at them. Government Agent: Raise your hands! Don't move! Charlie: *Puts hand up* What's the meaning of this?! Ken: *Walks towards them* You damn aliens will be put to jail. Charlie: KEN?! You're ALIVE?!?!?! Ken: I almost didn't make it. Once we put you to jail we'll find that kid that blasted me and I'll put steaming holes in his chest! Charlie: This is because we're ALIENS?! Dasson:*hand is up* Huh? I've been here for 3 months! And you didn't at all notice I was an alien! Ken: We knew. We were just waiting for the right time. Now we have you. Charlie: *Eyes glow green* You do, huh? *Throws blast on the floor, making large smoke* Charlie: Guys! Run now! Ken: SHOOT THEM! Dasson:*shotting a ki blast at 3 soldiers* What the? *running into the ship* Charlie: *Running* Don't look back just RUN! Meanwhile Jestude:Computer set my destination to the Mothership. Computer:Yes Jestude. At the ship Dasson: Look's like my planet will come in handy! Charlie: Well? Fire it up! We're competing with aliens here. But worst of all, we're fugitives, and I doubt the government WON'T come after us......... Saga 2: Fugitives Chapter 1: A New Friend A Soldeir: wait! I'm coming with you guys! Enters the ship. Dasson:Alright. *letting him in* *the hatch would open* Now who are you? Osborne: My name is Osborne. You can call me "Oz." I have been studying the aliens, and there might be some things you need to know. The ship can go on "Auto Pilot", right? Cuz you'll need to hear this, too. Dasson:*changing the settings to auto pilot* Okay. Osborne: The aliens................. There aren't just ONE alien species after us.......... There are 3. And each are unique in their own ways. Dasson:Oh my. *to Charlie* If you want to train, this large ship has a training room. Charlie: *Looks at Dasson* Cool. I'll do that............... *Looks at Oz* After he's done. Osborne: And that's not the worst part. The lower the population of these aliens, the stronger they get! Dasson: What? That doesn't even make any sense! Osborne: I'm trying to understand this myself. I'll need to study them more. *Throws a pic of an alien species on the table* Terra Spothoch. Also known as "Ground Aliens". They travel underground and have these huge tentacles that can grab you in a second. The signs of them: Rubling underground. Always watch your feet with these aliens. Dasson: Ground Aliens, hmm. Osborne: *Thowas another picture of another alien species* Airborne Meslias. Also known as "Sky Aliens". They have these wings taht are similar to a Pterodactyl's wings. They shreek loudly when they are about to attack. Always use your ears for them Charlie: Sky Aliens. Hm....... Osborne: And lastly.......... Dasson: If I see anything called walking aliens, I'm gonna flip. Osborne: No. Even worse. *Throws another pic* Proticus Momolia. These aliens have powers. There's less of them then the others, but they are VERY powerful and getting even stronger. Dasson: Damn, this is bad. We should train for this. *leaving it on autopilot still* Charlie: Dammit. This is real bad. 3 powerful alien species along with the Government after us. Dasson, show me that training room. I can't waste a single minute. Dasson:Follow me. *Dasson would walk down and see the first door* Here it is. Charlie: Thanks *Enters room* *Thoughts: Ken will surely make the government come after us soon. They'll probably use a spaceship and study it, to get how it's used.* *Feels the ground shaking* Oh crap. Feels like a Ground Alien! Osborne:You guys feel that? It's a Ground Alien. But judging by the force it's pretty far. We won't have to worry about it now. Dasson:Yeah I feel that. *is in the room as well* It's lucky for us they can't send this ship crashing. It is made from the strongest material in the universe ever. *setting the panel to Hyperbolic Time Chamber* Now. *firing ki wave* Charlie: *Falls straight on the ground* WTH?!?!?! My body feels heavy! Is that the gravity or something?!?!?! Dasson:Yes. It's quite heavy. How can you not stand from this? The gravity on Feash was -10 strong than this. Actually, that was easy for me, I was born there. Charlie: *Struggles to get up* I've just never had gravity training. hehe Dasson:Don't worry you'll get used to it. Go back to basics. What did you used to do before you could walk? Charlie: Huh? What are you talking about??? Dasson:*sighs* You have to crawl. Then you walk, then you run. Last, you fly. Charlie: IK you have to crawl! You said what I had to USE! *Face palm* Whatever. *Tries to get up, is able to stand, but it's hard to move* Grr.................... Dasson:I said "Used to do" Not "Had to use". Try to use your ki to help, channel the ki and let it flow through. Charlie: *Struggles to move* It's like carrying a sumo wrestler! Dasson:Try and shake your fingers. Also, try shake your legs. Charlie: I can shake my fingers, duh. But my legs.............. *Shakes them, then falls* DAMMIT! *Struggles to get back up* This will make things easier! *Transforms into False SSJ* Dasson:Your transformation may help. But you should be able to walk. Charlie: GGR! I WILL MASTER THIS GRAVITY!!! *Starts walking* Dasson:Nice. Try walking faster. But don't run yet. Charlie: *Walks quicker* Dasson:Now try to run around. Charlie: *Starts jogging, then runs* Dasson:Now fly! Charlie: *Is floating* Dasson:This should be good gravity. As more gravity you learn, you should be able to fight in any planet. Charlie: *Starts flying around* Dasson: Good. *turning to wall* Ar YAH ! *firing an energy wave* Charlie: *Stops flying, lands on the ground* This place looks like it goes on forever! *Fires a blast, waits for a while* It does! I haven't heard any impact! Dasson:I changed the settings, like Kidnoss did in the fight. So it looks like where in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Charlie: Where is the "real" Hyperbolic Time Chamber"? Tell me more about it. Dasson:It's on Earth, in some tall lookout. And when you train there for one day it feels like a year. But we can't just go there. We are being chased. Charlie: Wait, does this fake work like the real one? Will a year in here be a day outside?? Dasson:Of course not. It's just a simulated version. When we were on Namek, we didn't see Namekians. But we were able to destroy things. Charlie: OK............... Dasson: Yeah, that's kinda it. Charlie: *Goes back to base form* Tell me more about these "Namekians" Dasson:Namekians are theese green people who have very good hearing. They're very tribal, they live in this galaxy and they are friendly when not attacked. Namekians can also fuse their bodies into one and they were the sole creators of the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls are these mysterious artifacts where you need to collect 7 and then a dragon appears and will grant you a wish. Charlie: ANY wish?! That's amazing!...................... I'm not sure if there's any wish I would really want. What would you wish for??? Dasson: Everlasting Peace of course. I could also wish for power, to protect. Dragon Balls are on Namek and Earth. I wonder what my race prepared for us? Charlie: Ya think we can go there? Ah, not now. We'll do it AFTER we get the government off our backs. Jestude:Dont worry about that Charles.The people back on Earth will take care of it*cough,cough,cough* Charlie: WTH?!?! Jestude?!?!?!?!?!?! Jestude:*faintly*Hello Charles*cough* Charlie: Uh oh! *Helps him up* Jestude:Forgive me,Charles Dasson:How did you get here? You couldn't have used a door. Charlie: Did the other soldiers let you in? Maybe. But he needs some help. Dasson:Well he couldn't have got here. The ships in space. *looking at Planet Feash* We're almost there. Charlie: Alright. Turn this projection off. I'm getting kinda tired of the complete white space and the powerful gravity. :/ Dasson:*heading to panel* The simulation would go back to the actual gravity room. Dasson:Done. Looks like I'm home. Charlie: Your home................... Dasson: I was born in Planet Feash right? And I've just noticied something. If my dad's dead, then who's the President of the Planet? Charlie........... You.......... now??? Dasson: Oh yeah! So if the goverment come we've got an army! The ship would land Charlie: Great! *Gets out* *Feels the ground shaking* Oh no................. Dasson:*grabbing Jetsude and Osbourne* Let's go! *rushing out off the ship* Oz: I can walk wa know! *Releases himself* I think I'll stay. I can protect myself. I'll study the aliens more. Dasson:If you mean these aliens, you don't need to study it, that's my thing. Citezens: President Tubia! Charlie: President Tubia. With this many people on our side, we'll be strong enough to fight against the government AND the aliens! Dasson:I know. *walking across the carpet* Charlie: We still need to take Jestude to recovery. Osborne: *Leaves ship* I have a few samples from those aleins. Do these people have labs where I can study? Citezen:*looking to Oz* Yes, we do. We have a high tech labatory right over there. *pointing to it* Osborne: Alright. I'll tell you when I've found more info. *Leaves* Dasson:Alright then. Charlie: Let's take Jestude to a medic. Dasson:Yeah. Jestude would carried to a medic Jestude:*Thought* far too weak...Can't feel muscles* Chapter 2: President Tubia Charlie: So, how are we gonna defend ourselves againstthe government and the aliens??? Dasson: Send 4 snipers hidden and 2 people to fire rocket launchers. Soldier: Yes sir. Osborne: *Has sample of each alien speciess DNA* Hmm................. Dasson:The goverment will be quite easy. They don't have ki. Charlie: But they have WAY more weapons and men than we do. And they're probably working on tha laser, trying to fix it. We can't underestimate our enemies. Human......................... or alien................................. Jestude:*Thoughts*Well,at least i'll be fine just as soon I get out of the Rejuvination Chamber* Dasson:*to Jestude* You'll get better, don't worry. *to Charlie* I know not to. You do know, if your quite strong bullets and launchers can't hurt you. The person who sabotaged the laser before is probably working on sabotaging it again. And we can't kill anyone who doesn't seem evil or innocent. Charlie: *Thoughts: WTH is he talking about?* Osborne: *Is in the lab* No way! I must inform the others! Dasson: Looking on the expression on your face, well we don't want to accidently kill anyone we knew. Osborne: *Runs to them* Hey guys! I have more info on the aliens! Dasson:*looking to Oz* What is it? Osborne: Come with me to the lab. The would all head to the lab. Dasson:Okay, let see. Osborne: The aliens! They've lived on the same planet. All 3 of them have some kind of "gland" in their DNA. Dasson: Woah.. Osborne: When their species get extinct, the gland reacts to the dangers of the aliens being extinct. The gland increases their power when they are close to extinction! Charlie: WTH?!?!?!?!?! How is that even possible?!?!?!?!?! Dasson: This is bad! Soldier:*rushing in* Sir, I've recieved a report that the attacking ship has been destroyed. Charlie: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! Did they say what type of aliens attacked the ship?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Soldier:It was the goverment. Dasson:It couldn't be aliens, they don't know we're here, aren't they going for Earth? Charlie: They must be using the alien ships! There's probably hundreds of them around! After all, we've killed a lot of aliens! *Eyes glow green* Osborne: Whoa................... Soldier: I'm sure of it, aliens did not attack, it was the human goverment. We checked the bodies, there are no aliens. Charlie: *Feels rumbling* Oh crap! It's getting stronger!!! Osborne: A GROUND ALIEN! An alien would appear under the ground Dasson: Oh no. Jestude:Oh the Hell is happening,I feel his presence again!It Can't be..! Charlie: DAMMIT! *Blasts alien in its face* The floor is still rumbling! There must be more! Be on guard! Dasson:Darn. We must leave the building now! And how do they now we're here! Charlie: Come on! *Runs* Osborne: *Runs too* Jestude:It's ZXios! Dasson: Didn't I kill him ages ago! Charlie: IDK and IDC, if he's alive, we'll kill him. Come on! Dasson: I'll finish off what I started. He isn't a ground alien at all. Charlie: I'd liek to put a blast in that guy's face myself! Jestude:He will be here in 12 freakin' minutes!I need to get out of the Chamber,while you guys get ready for the"Guest of Honor". Charlie: "Guest of Honor"...? Dasson:I didn't invite anybody? Charlie: What.... Osborne: We gotta get outta here! Chamber Voice:You are healed. The Chamber's hatch would open Dasson:Jestude get out! Charlie: I'll help him! *Grabs Jestude* Osborne: *Leaves* They'd all leave the building. Dasson:Damn. The building would fall. Osborne: DAMMIT! Charlie: Dasson, is there an underground tunnel or something? If there is, we'll intercept them! Dasson:Aren't we facing ground aliens? *to a citezen* Is there a underground tunel? Citezen:Yes Mr,President. It's connected to the entire planet like a street. Dasson:Thank you! Jestude:10mins in counting! We have to get ready! When I fought him I was lucky to be alive! Now this time he might kill us! We need to arm ourselfs! Charlie: I'll blast a hole to the ground! *Blasts floor* This might take a while! Jestude:The Heck! What is blowing a hole in the ground gonna do? Charlie: It's gonna get us underground and stop the aliens! We'll be able to see them! They have an advantage with us above ground. But with us both underground, we'll be able to stop them! Osborne: It's true. When Ground Aliens are battling underground, their advantage is lost, because we'll be able to anticipate their moves! Dasson:*pointing to the stairs that would have took them down* Really? *walking down the steps* Alright, but don't fire any ki blasts, we don't want to accidently kill any citezens, so just use weapons. *wielding a shotgun and an energy sword* Charlie: *Grabs Laser Sword* Come on! *Goes down* Elsewhere, several miles away... Damon:*Still a Super Saiyan, fires a hole into a goverment building, Flies in and grabs a worker by the neck.* Where is Ken? I know he is alive, Tell me where he is now!!!!! Worker: He is in his office. Top floor, 5 doors to the left. Please dont hurt me. Damon:*lets him go.* Thanks.*Damon runs to the elevator. The workers all pull out guns and shoot at him* Workers: We must protect Ken Damon: You fools, I was gonna spare you*Kills all of them with a small Galick Gun* Woah, what was that? I feel unbeatable. Now to kill Ken.*Damon fires a hole through the elevator doors. He then flies up the shaft.Ken is in his office, Damon kicks down the door.* Damon: I should of killed you before, I wont let you hurt the humans. Now I will finish the job, and end you once and for all!!!! Jestude:Damon? Ken: hehe! Charlie: GGR! Let ME kill this bastard! Dasson:Another Saiyan? Damon? *looking at Ken* Damon, you can take care of him, just don't toy with him. Chapter 3: Ken is Back! Jestude:Don't hurt him! Charlie: There's no reason for me NOT to kill this bastard! Ken: Oh really? *Jumps with a laser gun the size of a minigun, and shoots it at everybody* HAHAHA! Dasson:Damn. *Dasson jumps over it, he then heals the walls, making them much stronger, to the point of being invinicble* How did you know we'd be here? Ken: We saw a red planety in the sky. That's where you fought Kidnoss>We knew you'd be going there. And with all of the space ships around Earth from the dead aliens, we just picked them up and flew here! Every alien on this planet will die! Charlie: You FOOL! Not all aliens are evil!!!!! Jestude:*shoots Ken in the leg*What is your problem? Damon:*chokes Ken* They are right. Some aliens, like me and them, are good. It is your hatred of the peaceful humans, that is truly evil. Prepare to die*throws Ken against the wall and prepares to charge an powerful attack.* Ken: Damn brat! *Blasts the laser at Damon* Damon:*Dodges* That was close. Time to guit playing around.* punches Ken in the face and kicks him in the stomach. This gives Ken a bloody nose* Dasson:Damn. What's wrong with you? Why do you want aliens to die so much? Ken: *Wipes nose* Because they're evil, kid! I want them off my planet! *Grabs Damon and throws him on the wall* Damon:* Gets up and starts to choke Ken* Enough of this good an evil bull!! All that matters, is who wins. Say hello to OBILVION!!!! * continues to choke Ken with one hand.Lets go of Ken* You know what,Ken. I will let one of them kill you. a weakling with no powers in a watse of my time. Now, one of you fools, take out the trash. Jestude:Don't do it! Ken: *Kicks Damon back, shoots him in the shoulder with his Laser Pistol hidden under his suit* I've been training with COMT too ya know! Well I'm out! Toodles! *Flips backwards and kicks door, leaves* Charlie: KEN! GET BACK HERE! *Runs after him* Jestude:Charles don't go after him! Charlie: WHAT?! Why NOT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Damon:*gets up* Can't believe how big a fool I was. I should of guessed he'd have a second gun. If he had training, then he probably can do ki moves too. Charlie, can your hair turn yellow yet? Charlie: No. It'll probably take a long while for me to be able to. Maybe my whole life. Dasson:Damn! Charlie, you'll never go yellow. Your blood is diluted for that. Charlie: Maybe... but trying isn't so bad. Damon: what? I thought yuor father was a full blooded saiyan like mine. Darn it. can you atleast do energy moves? If not, I may have something that could help, but it is back at my pod. Charlie: I have learned energy attacks. Goku isn't my father. He's my 7th great grandfather or something. I can't go Super Saiyan, but I can use this other form. *Goes False SSJ* Damon: Looks like Kaioken almost. It's a start. But we should still go to my pod. What I have could be useful. But I'm not sure you have the guts to risk it. Charlie: I've had guts since I've been drafted in this war. Let's do it. Chapter 4: Special Tree Damon and the others are flying towards his pod Damon: Charles, remember that once we plant the seeds, we will only have 48 hours to destroy the tree before it sucks your planet dry. Plus, we have to wait 2 hours for the fruits to grow. We only have one shot at this, so make it count! Jestude:Whoa Crap!Haven't seen anyone do FSSJ in years,crap! Charlie: Destroy... the planet?! What is this seed? Goku: *In Charlie's head* The Tree of Might. Turles used it against me. The fruits will spike your power significantly. Charlie: *Talking to Goku* Cool... but I'm not sure if I want to take that chance of destroying the planet... Turles:*in Damon's head* You should just let the planet rot. Their are plenty of other planets to conquer. Here is what you should do. Go to your pod, plant the tree, and then kill Charlie and leave this planet to rot. I will tell you where I want you to go next. Damon:*Talking to Turles* No father, I may be a saiyan, but I ain't heartless like you. These people have done nothing wrong. They don't deserve to die. I'm not killing them. Turles:*in Damon's head* Fine, atleast kill Charlie. His ancestor Goku, was the one who killed me after you were frozen. Damon:*Talking to Turles* What? You were killed by that fool's ancestor? Sure, I will kill him for you, after we kill Ken. They reach the ship.Damon presses a button on the ship. the hatch opens. Damon grabs the seeds Damon: Time for a upgrade. *plants the seeds* So what do you guys want to do for 2 hours? Charlie: *Pulls out Laser Sword* Kill some Ground Aliens! Damon:Okay, sounds like a good idea. It should be fun. The nonstop earthquakes should weaken them. So, know where some are? Charlie: Where do you think!? *Blasts ground leading to a tunnel and goes in it* Dasson: What the? Charlie: C'mon! Damon: Fun time. Let's kill us some Ground Aliens Charlie: *Removes energy powering sword in the back* *Thoughts: I wonder if I can put my energy in it* *Charges, energy goes in sword* Whoa! Cool! I prefer my blue ki color instead of that stupid red! Dasson:*looking at Charlie* Okay. Damon:*walks into tunnel* I must say, I thought it looked cooler red.But if blue is more powerful, who cares? Charlie: my own ki is stronger than the core. An alien were to appear Charlie: *slices it* I see more! Damon: I kill this one. *blasts 3 with a Kill Driver* Charlie: *Jumps high in the air and cuts one up* HAH! Damon: *Flies out of the tunnel* Beat this* Fires a Calamity Blaster at the aliens. It kill all of them and nearly hits Charlie* Charlie: Hey! Watch it! Jestude:Hey you filthy bitch watch where you fire that thing someone might get killed! Charlie: Jestude! You're healed! Some time has passed since Damon planted the Tree of Might Charlie: An hour has passed. Jestude:Crap that was quick! Damon: just one more. But I should warn you guys, The longer the tree remains intact, the stronger these earthquakes will get. Charlie: *Looks at Jestude* Time flies when you're killing aliens! and you've been in the chamber for about 3 hours. *Looks at Damon* We'll pick the fruits then destroy the tree* Jestude:I see now.The only way to destroy the tree is the spirit bomb. Charlie: Spirit Bomb? The only way? Damon: Uh what is a spirit bomb? and how could it destroy the tree? it isn,t ghost powered or anything. Goku: *In Charlie's head* The Spirit Bomb in an attack that I used, but only when I was desperate. You gather all the energy from the planet you're on. Plants, animals, people.. Charlie: *To Goku* amazing... Jestude:Well lets give it a shot. Damon: We'll try whatever this attack is, after the fruits finsh growing. Dasson:No. We aren't trying a move that will effect the planet itself. If you haven't even noticed before, every time I heal, it sends positive energy inside. So I could try sending some positive energy in to the tree. But, without destroying it. Damon: No. I am telling you that it will still suck the planet dry of all it's resources it it isn't destroyed. Besides, that plan of yours sounds really dumb. Dasson:It's not dumb, It's quite a good plan. *walking towards the tree* Dasson sends positive energy into the tree Dasson:In about 10 months the tree is likely to alter itself into a better one. Damon:*facepalms* we don't have 10 months you moron. The tree will suck this planet dry of all it' resources in about 2 days!!! We must destroy it as soon as the fruits finish growing. Jestude:Bullshit,Thats long! Charlie: Let's kill us some aliens *Grinning* I feel so fired up! Damon: Okay. But I think I already killed all them in this area.we will have to look elsewhere.*goes Super Saiyan* But it will be fun to do. Jestude:Crap!If you want fun and also leading to our deaths then I sense ZXios Power Level almost 10miles away. Charlie: Dangit. I'm starting to want to handle this ZXios guy myself. Jestude:Might as well.Only to get this guy off our backs. Charlie: How strong is this guy? Jestude:Almost-half as strong as Galactus Charlie: Who? Jestude:OH MY GOD!!! Charlie: ??? Jestude:Just,just forget it.Lets go give ZXios a beating! Charlie: Alright! Lead the way Jestude! Jestude:Alright lets do it*flies off toward ZXios* Charlie: *Flies after him* Moments later they arrive at a Wasteland Jestude:He should be here*looking around the place* Charlie: Where is he??? Damon: He must be near. Maybe he's underground.* uses his energy to make a tunnel* Lets beat this guy. Charlie: Alright. Jestude:You guys maybe right.I'm feeling a an unearthly power level dowm there*drops down* Jestude:Just a few...steps*sees ZXios speaking to a mysterious figure* ZXios:Its almost done my Master Charlie: ZXIOS! ZXios:Excuse me master.I will not let you interupt my plans of Unbound Eradication. Jestude:Go to Hell*pulls out his lucky pistol* Charlie: *Goes False SSJ and laser sword turns orangish-red from ki* Come on! ZXios:*is ready for FSSJ Charlie*Come over Charlie: *Flies towards ZXios and sings sword* ZXios:*catches the sword and flips Charlie over*Weak fools Charlie: *Thoughts: He caught a LASER SWORD? No way! His had shoulda burned off!* *Fires a Full-Power Energy Wave* ZXios:*deflects with his tail*Is this the best that you can do,this wont be of a fight. Jestude:SUCK IT,BITCH*lucky pistol is is covered in golden-flames*DIE!*fires a golden-flame bullet* ZXios:*catches the golden-flame bullet*I think you mean you suck it*shoots the bullet back at Jestude with his thumb* Jestude:*is hit by the bullet*F*ck you*falls down* Charlie: JESTUDE! GGR! *Fires a ki barrage* ZXios:*deflects*Don't worry you'll join him soon.*fires finger ki barrage* Charlie: *Is hit* GRAH! *Falls to the floor* ugh... *Looks up and sees a giant tree* *Thoughts: What the hell?! That must be the Tree of Might* *Gets up and grabs Jestude* I don't have time for you right now, I'll deal with you later *Flies away with Jestude* Chapter 5: Tree of Might! Jestude:*is in pain*Can't stay in much*cough*longer,Charles. Charlie: *Flying with Jestude in arms* You've survived worse than this.You'll make it. *Looks at tree* We'll pick the trees of its fruits then destroy it. But a tree that huge... It will take a lot to destroy it. Jestude:I recomend you use*cough,cough*The Large Spirit Bomb*cough* Charlie: But... But I don't know how... Damon:*lands next to tree* It looks ready to me.*Thinks: Better make sure I eat more than Charlie, don't want the twerp to win our fight later on* Time to eat the fruits. *Grabs 3 for himself and eats them, then throws 5 to Charlie* 2 for you, and 3 for Jestude. He looks pretty weak. Charlie: Thanks *Puts them in backpack then starts picking more* Here Jestude *Feeds him one* Dasson:You guys are dumb. It's not going to take long. The tree will look like that, but the effects are gone. You don't need to wait, it's only in 10 months it'll start change. And, I'm not letting you do any stuff on to my planet and remember that. *placing hands on Jestude, healing him*. *looking around* Where's Oz? Osborne: Right behind ya. Charlie: Dasson, we can't take that chance. There is no reason to keep this tree anyways, all the fruits have grown. Jestude:God!I feel stronger!These things increaces our power by 30,000!Thats alot of energy.Thanks Charles.You by far the most bravest and hard-headed soldier on this planet and thust I thank you for that. Charlie: *Picking fruits* Eh, I don't think so. I'm just crazy. Maybe that's a Saiyan trait *Cocky smile* Jestude:I'm guessing so.I am also sensing ZXios coming this way.If he eats the fruit we're done for.Lets get as much fruit as we can and destroy it! Charlie: *Starts picking faster then hands Jestude a plastic bag* Don't ask why I have that just start picking! Jestude:*starts picking*.Oh shit,ZXios will be here in 3mins!*starts picking faster* Charlie: *Picks faster* Dang, my bag is full!* *Takes a plastic bag and starts picking some more* Wait, why do I have all of these plastic bags...? Damon: I think we have enough to stop Ken.*Fires a large beam of blue and red energy that destroys the rest of the fruits* Now Charlie, make that spirit bomb and destroy the tree so we can leave to fight Ken and ZXios Charlie: Dang... I don't know how... Goku: *In Charlie's head* C'mon Charlie, you can do it. Charlie: *To Goku* How? Goku: I learned this technique myself. To do it, you must be good in heart. If you have evil in your heart, it will back fire, and it will kill you. Charlie: *Gulps* Jestude:Shit,this wont end well! Goku: Raise you hands Charlie... Feel all the planet's energy to flow through... Jestude:2 more mins! Charlie: *Raises arms* I can feel everyones energy... Now what...? Dasson: Do not create havoc in my planet. I don't care Charlie. I'm keeping this tree, I own this place, my rules. I know what I'm doing, I have the mind and logic to know this tree isn't going to do anything. Oh yeah, by 10 months that's actually 2 months on Earth. You can use your Spirit Bomb in this. *throws some large box device with the best metal in the universe on the tree* The Tree would be covered with the unbreakable metal Dasson: I took some parts as we left the place and it reinforces an area. Charlie, this will not break, so try. Be careful, if it destroys and rocky, you're gonna need a new medic. But it's unlikely, this metal is gigantic. Charlie: *Thoughts: This bastard Dasson...* *Puts hands down* Your planet, your rules. When s*** goes wrong, don't blame me. Damon: Dasson, your lucky we will need you to stop Zxios. Otherwise, I would kill you right now. Your endangering the whole planet. That tree will drain all of your planet's water and soil in 2 days. Then every single creature will die. Your dumbness has doomed us all. But if your so sure your right, I won't stop you from protecting it. Charlie: *Raises hands in the air* *Thoughts: Maybe I should use this against ZXios* Jestude:*grabs Dasson by the throat and starts to choke him*You bastard! If ZXios gets ahold of this fruit we are dead!I dont care if this is your damn planet,we have to destroy it! ZXios:I hope I'm not interupting,but I believe you 4 are over due...for your death. Osborne: Dangit! Charlie: *Thoughts: So, I have to gather the energy from the planet... Just a little bit...* Dasson:*pushing himself off* I'm smarter than all of you, besides Oz, I know what I'm doing, you'll just have to believe me. *to ZXios* I thought I killed you back on Earth, you should be dead, remember the explosions I did on the mountain? I better finish this. Charlie:*Thoughts: Ugh... This is hard.. What took Goku from days to weeks to learn, I have to learn in minutes...?* *Tries to gather up energy* Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays